


Hero's Companion: Windwaker Kitsune

by Kyuubi16



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Episode: Top Gear Polar Special, F/M, Harems, Het, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of a young man's sixteen birthday his life is forever changed. The quiet island of Outset finds itself invaded by pirates and now Link with his mysterious friend are on a journey to rescue Link's Sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's Companion: Windwaker Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Another reboot. Making things more streamlined and easier. Seldavia of Cry Hyrule has given me permission to use a few themes from that story. This fic for the time being has its own continuity until decided otherwise. With that I hope you guys enjoy the remake of this story.

Hero's Companion: Windwaker Kitsune

00

Naruto x ?

Link x ?

 

00000

Story Start

0000

In centuries past laid hidden a great golden power where a kingdom once stood. It was a prosperous land blessed with lush green forests that covered much of the land. Ageless children frolicked and lived in this forest. In the tall mountains were rock like creatures of might and in the clear deep oceans were slender aquatic creatures. These were just some of the denizens of Hyrule. Thanks to efforts of a great hero and his allies a man of great evil was vanquished. The darkness that plagued the world was undone thanks to a youth in green and his cunning young companion.

With the blade of evil's bane the Hero sealed away the dark one and traveling through the land and combating much evil. The Hero was then christened with the title The Hero of Time From to generation the tale of this brave youth was passed down until it became a legend.

But then…a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that had thought to be forever sealed away by the hero…once again crept forth from the depths of the earth; eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the hero of time would come again to save them. But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom…? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island it became customary to garb boys in orange and green when they came of age.

On an island surrounded by cool crisp waters was a small village. The village was located in a tropical like paradise where people spent all day relaxing. Most of the adults were merchants or fishers. Because of the raw amount of resources on the island it wasn't difficult to maintain a modest life style.

Among things people did were sailing and for some strange reason trying to catch a pig.

Outset was an island of lush grass, beautiful waters, and thick forests. The people lived in small huts made of straw and tree bark scattered through the urban land.

''BIG BROTHER!'' Called out the voice of a young woman. She had short blonde hair done in two ties. She wore a blue dress that was a shade lighter than blue and a tropical flower in her hair. She was no older than fourteen or fifteen, but was quite popular among the young boys of the island.

She wore sandals on her petite feet and her ears like many of the other Hylian descendants were pointy and elf like. The flower of outset island Aryll. ''NARUTO!'' The young girl called out looking for her brother and his friend crush. Taking out her telescope she spotted Link in the Watch tower. Two seagulls flapped their way towards the girl and landed beside her. Maybe after she talked with Link she could find where Naruto was at.

A yawn escaped the lips of a youth in a white shirt with shaggy and spiked blond hair. Tomorrow would be the day he washed upon the island three years ago. Though, instead of just lazing around he was helping one of the islanders transport inventory. A woman by the name of Sue-Belle. Sue-Belle had a small business of brewing tea and other services such as delivering water for a small fee. It was quite the tedious task initially, but Sue was quite thankful for Naruto's help. She flicked back her violet hair done in the style of a ponytail as she set tea to brew.

''Thank you Naruto...you've been quite helpful...''

''No problem Sue...anything to help out a friend.'' He replied as he sat down on the bed and yawned.

'BIG BROTHER!'

Naruto turned his head in the direction of the shout as he recognized it. ''Huh that sounds like Aryll. Anyway give me a shout if you need my help again Sue."

''Yeah...see you later,'' Sue said as she walked Naruto to the door. ''Come see me later okay?'' She said quickly pecking his cheek before she lost the courage to do so.

"Ok." He answered. For a moment he was stunned, but shook it off. He began making towards the one place he knew Link had to be.

At the top of a lookout treehouse by the sea, a young man slept soundly on the wooden floor. His shaggy blonde hair was spread out over his face. He, too, had the same pointy ears as the girl. His shirt was blue with a print of ocean waves and he had on a pair of orange khaki pants that cut off at his ankles.

"BIG BROTHER!" a voice called out. At the top of the ladder, the blonde girl made her way holding her coveted telescope.

The boy had opened his eyes, which were of the same color as the girl's, and turned over to see where the sound of the noise was coming from. He groaned when he saw no person was actually standing there. The young man rose to his feet, yawned, and stretched his arms over his head.

"I knew you'd be here," said a twinkling voice. The boy jumped in shock and whirled around to see his younger sister.

''I see you're lazy about again. My favorite spot where I can gaze out at the sea and feed the gulls while also being your favorite spot to laze about and avoid work of course.''

Aryll looked up at her older brother and smiled, "Link, don't you remember what day it is today?" she asked. Link stared down at her and blinked. "You're still half asleep, aren't you?"Nothing. "Did you forget?" He continued to look at her, not saying anything. "Big Brother, it's your sixteenth birthday!"

Link jolted up fully awake at the proclamation. He blunk a few times before the thoughts settled completely into his mind. "Wait, what?"

Aryll giggled, "That's why Grandma has been waiting back at the house! She's been waiting for a while now... It's a good thing I came to find you."

"My Birthday?" he asked, "Are you sure?"

Aryll nodded, "Positive," she added, "You should probably go home and see what Grandma wants, don't you think?"

''Fine...might as well get this over with.'' He grumbled.

"Grandma?" Link called, once he made it inside of the hut he shared with his sibling and grandmother.

"Up here, dear," an elder wise sounding voice responded. Link threw his head back and saw her peak her head over the edge of the upper part of their tiny shack. Link smiled cheekily at her and climbed up the ladder. Grandma grinned when she saw that he was standing right in front of her. Grandma was about half the height of Aryll. Her snow white hair was tied up in a bun and her sundress was maroon with a ring of a darker shade of purple around the waist. Wrinkles and laugh lines surrounded her face. In her hands, she held a bundle of green and white cloth and a pair of brown boots on the top.

"I've been waiting for you, Link. Here," she handed him the clothes in hand, "try these on." She sighed contently, "Time surely flies on bye. I can't believe you are old enough to put these on." Link faced down at them. "Don't be so disappointed, dear one. Just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate. It is the day you become of the same age as the hero of the legends. Be proud child.

"In olden days this is the stage when boys were considered to be men. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in ways any longer... Our ways of are peace. Nowadays, I suppose only Orca knows anything about master swordsmanship. ''

"Hanging the family shield on the wall is another tradition," Grandma mentioned to the shield surrounded by two crossed wooden swords and a green wreath, "That has been carried down from those days."

Link swiftly put on the attire. The green shirt was long sleeved and very thick. White tights covered his legs and the brown boots went on his feet. A matching brown belt surrounded his waist with a golden buckle in the center, and a pointed green hat finished the ensemble.

She had him turn around for her, to show off the outfit. "Oh, isn't this nice Link? It's a perfect fit," she grinned again, "Now I'm going to go get ready. I'm inviting the whole town over for your birthday party. Grandma's also will be making your favorite soup. I know you're just looking forward to that. Now go and get your sister, Aryll, for me."

''...and that's why you never travel into the forest alone.'' Link heard Naruto finish saying as he and Aryll looked out to the sea. "Hey Link.''

''Hey brother, wow you look like you're burning up,'' Aryll stated seeing Link was sweating.

"Okay, close your eyes and hold out your hands, just for a second. I'm going to give you a present. My most treasured belonging... but just for one day."

Link chuckled and closed his eyes and held his hands out. Why not humor her? He felt something pretty light and slightly warm being put into place there.

"Happy Birthday!" Aryll shouted.

Link opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. He almost gasped at what he saw. "Your telescope?" he asked her. She nodded with a smile. "But your telescope is your most treasured belonging," he stated.

Aryll nodded, "I know. But it's your birthday and I trust you with it," she said.

Link smiled and held his arms out. "Get over here squirt," he told her. Aryll giggled and jumped in to her older brother's arms. When they released each other, she took Link's hand and dragged him over to the railing.

"Come on Big Brother, test it out, and see if you can see our house from here!"

Link expanded the telescope and held it up to his eye. Right by their house, he saw the flying postman near the mailbox, delivering posts to the inhabitants of his home island. When he was finished, he looked up and spread his wings apart. He was jumping up and down, and started flapping like crazy.

Naruto focused his eye as he tried to make out the image that was far away. ''A bird...and it's holding a girl.'' Naruto stated as he saw a blonde haired tan girl in its clutches.

Suddenly, cannon shots rang out across the flag on the ship had a skull and crossbones.

One of the balls had finally hit the bird. It had let go of the girl and she dropped down in to the Forest of Outset, Fairy Forest.

''Kuso! She fell into the forest.''

"Oh no, did you see that girl? She fell right down. Oh goddess, what are we going to do?" Aryll seemed frightened, more for the girl than anything else. Nothing like this has ever happened in a place as peaceful as Outset Island.

''We'll head there...you tell Grandma and the others to prepare to evacuate if those pirates are hostile.''

The two blonds made their way down the tower and into the forest. Through the trees they cut across a whole in the fence and made way to the bridge. Crossing the bridge they travel to the west side of the island.

Ahead of them was a wall that was clearly not formed by natural means. The girl was hanging by the back of her shirt on a tree branch. He could see now, though, why the pirates were concerned about her safety.

''By her clothing it's obvious she's a pirate,'' Naruto spoke, his observation well founded if the ship's earlier actions were indeed what they thought she were.

She had a bandana wrapped around her head with a bunch of hair tied up in a spiral pattern on top of her head.

''Well whoever she is, let's hurry up and get her down. She must be important if pirates are chasing after a giant bird for her."

Link pointed to the ledge and made some hand motions. In the distance, two strange looking birds were flapping towards Fairy Forest. In their talons they held another strange looking pig-like monsters. The two were dropped to the ground in front of link with nasty looks on their faces. Their razor sharp teeth were showing and drool dripped from their mouths.

''Moblings,'' Naruto hissed, as the creatures jabbed their spears at the tree in an attempt to knock the girl down. Naruto unsheathed the old blade Orca had given him.

After trying with much futility to get the girl down with the spears one of the not so bright monsters decided to run into the tree, hoping they could knock it over and get the girl. One of the monsters shrieked in pain when a flying sword lodged itself in its eye. Naruto dropped down from above, dislodging the sword by handle. The other Moblin was quicker on the uptake and yanked out its sphere. Before it could react it was blinding by a Deku flash.

Picking up his sword Link rammed it into the big creature's gut.

The Moblin dropped his sphere which Naruto caught before it hit the ground and rammed it into the throat of its partner. Soon enough both of them collapsed to the ground as their purple fowl smelling blood stained the grass and rocks. The creature's stench was horrible, a stench that could only from a creature that didn't bathe.

The blonde haired girl opened up her crystal blue eyes. She had blinked a few times before realizing where she was. The ground was several feet below her. She shrieked and started squirming around on the branch.

''Calm down we're going to get you...'' Naruto was cut off by the girl shrieking even louder. ''Shit," Naruto cried out as he dodged out of the way of a thrown weapon that freed the girl from her confines.

Naruto dashed under her, catching her before she could hit the ground. At first inspection she was definitely attractive. She was a bit shapelier than Aryll and a bit taller too. She could hardly be called a girl. Naruto assumed it was due to her being a pirate and most likely doing different kind of labors.

She was a bit disoriented, but it didn't take her long to come to. ''Get your hands off me you pervert,'' She said as she struggled out of his arms.

''You're welcome,'' Naruto replied a bit miffed as she dusted off her clothes.

She gave the blonde teenager standing in front of her an once over. ''I suppose I could have landed in the arms of someone worse.''

''I hate to see how you treat people you dislike.''

''Hmmph...so who's the fruit?''

''Hey!'' Link cried out indignant.

''Well anyway, where am I?''

''Outset Island and you're in the forest. I'm Naruto and this is Link.''

"Miss!" a deep voice came out. The two teenagers turned in that direction, "Miss Tetra!" It called out again.

A deeply tanned man, most likely from the pirate ship came running with his arms over his head and a look of panic on his face. When he made it to the three teenagers, he doubled over trying to catch his breath. "Oh thank...Thank goodness you're safe. When I saw you drop on the summit I thought for sure you were..." he trailed off.

"So that giant bird dropped me here?" she clenched her teeth, "Well that was nice of it," she muttered sarcastically. She looked back at the tanned man and started to walk out of the forest. "Well don't just stand there Gonzo. Come on! It's time to repay our debt to that bird in full."

The older pirate looked back at duo that was still standing there. "But Miss, what about them?"

Tetra continued walking, "Don't worry about them. Come on!"

The older pirate looked back at the duo one more time before he raced off after his leader.

The group of four had eventually made their way out of the forest and out to the plank bridge that connected it to the island's town.

"Big Brother, Naruto! " a voice called out. They looked across the bridge to see Aryll waving at them; a flock of seagull surrounded her.

Tetra peered at Link with a slight turn of her head, "Who's that?" she questioned.

"My little sister," he muttered to her.

''Aryll what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to warn the others!''

''I've already did! They didn't seem to want to bring any harm. I see you found her.''

Naruto was the first to start crossing the bridge when something came in sight. His eyes widened. "Aryll! Turn around! Quick! Run!" he called out. It was too late. The bird swooped down and grabbed Aryll.

"Big Brother! Naruto!" She screamed as the creature took off with her in its claws.

Tetra and the pirate finally got over their shock at the sound of a sword being drawn garnered there attention. He went charging after the bird, "Link! Stop!" Tetra called out. He ignored her and kept running. She huffed in annoyance and chased after him, the darker pirate following.

Link continued running after the bird brushing past Naruto. He did not notice the cliff out in front of him and walked right off. He began to fall down and started to scream until something caught his arm. He looked up to see Tetra hanging on to him.

"Uhhn! Idiot Bastard!" she groaned, "Get a hold of yourself. She's gone, there's nothing you can do about it," she told him. Link got pulled up and watched as the bird took his sister, away from him.


End file.
